Attachments: Hope
by Majs007
Summary: Second part of the story Attachments: The Arrival. Things seem to get worse and worse after the mysterious arrival comes to Earth. Just when things seem to be at their worst, will they find hope anywhere to help them? Permanent Hiatus
1. Default Chapter

****

Part II

* Authors note. You need to read the entire story of Attachments: Arrival to understand this story. That part isn't a separate chapter, rather an story part. That's why you see it starting all over to chapter 1 ^_^. Have fun. 

Chapter 1

Mejihen held his head in his hands at the control panel. Two days in space and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laugh at the absurdity of the situation or that he might go insane. Maybe both. Or he could cry because his people and himself, at the moment mostly himself, were doomed.

Bra and Junior had a terrible time accepting what happened and Bra blamed Mejihen for what happened despite the fact that it wasn't his fault. Junior was crying uncontrollably in his room, shutting both Bra and Mejihen out. Bra had the same look Pan did when she looked at Mejihen. He felt as though his life was threatened every time he saw her. '_I have such great luck with the female species_.' Mejihen thought sarcastically. 

Mejihen was upset the Junior wouldn't see him. He was the only friend Mejihen seemed to have on that planet. There was no way that Mejihen seemed to reach Junior no matter how much he tried. Bra passed by Mejihen while he was at Junior's door the other day. It seemed that she was annoyed with Junior's crying too. After she saw Mejihen, she decided otherwise and turned back to her room. Not before saying something that made Mejihen give up and go to his own room. "Junior is just a small child," she said. "He's millions of miles from his mom and is scared. Good old dad isn't here to help him either. Junior is just accepting the fact that he won't see his mom or dad for a long time."

Bra's words rang in Mejihen's mind. '_I won't ever see my family too_.' he thought.

Mejihen eyed the control panel. It didn't help that all the buttons were labeled in a different language. It probably wouldn't help them any if he pressed a button to see what it would do. It would probably make the situation worse than it was; not that it could get any worse. He shook his head and walked towards his room. Mejihen started recalling all the previous day's events.

*****

Mejihen and Junior admired the stars after take off. The stars were a stunning sight; twinkling in the night sky. Both boys were so immersed in the site they didn't notice Bra doing something at the control panel. Her eyes were fogged over and she was furiously pressing the buttons. Mejihen finally turned to her when she was through. He saw her raise her hand above her head and curl it into a fist. By the time Mejihen realized what she was going to do, she smashed her fist into the panel. It cut through the metal and some buttons flew off. Junior turned around and watched Bra scared. 

Bra wasn't through yet. She pulled her hand out, taking some wires out of the control panel. She turned to Mejihen and Junior with an insane clouded look. Junior couldn't move but Mejihen did. He had seen this before, a long time ago. The stone Mejihen wore around his neck started burning his skin. He took it off as fast as he could and held it up in the air. Unfortunately, Bra seemed to know his plans. She ran to him and seized his throat. Mejihen couldn't breathe but still held the stone. It was burning his hand now, begging to be used. He forced the stone on Bra's hand, the one that was holding onto his throat. A scream pierced the air as she leapt back and held her hand close to herself. Mejihen glanced at the hand and saw the burn mark on it. It only confirmed his suspicions. Before she could react he held the stone in the air and shouted the same incantation his mother used when he was younger. "Adee-abratna-deemon!"

Bra stopped and seemed to freeze for a second. That second seemed like an eternity to him, hoping that he said the right incantation. Just then, without warning, Bra looked up and screamed. The shrill scream was so loud that Mejihen wanted to cover his ears so bad but couldn't. He had to hold the fiery blue stone in his hands, hoping that the possessed Bra will revert back to normal.

Just when he didn't think that he could hold the stone any longer, Bra seemed to be splitting into two different beings. Mejihen looked closer and saw that the other was just a shadow and the other one was the real one. The real Bra fell to her knees but still remained conscious. The shadow Bra screamed a silent scream. Out of nowhere, the shadow looked at Mejihen. She looked at him pleadingly with her red eyes. After she realized that Mejihen was going to be of no help, a smile crept onto her shadowed face before fading out.

Mejihen fell to his knees breathing deeply. The stone still pulsed with energy but the burning feeling was replaced with a calm warm feeling. He looked up to see Bra staring back at him. 

"How?" She said, then looked at the control panel. Shocked at the sight, she ran to the controls, desperately trying to fix it to no avail. After realizing there was no way to fix it, her hands curled to fists and she slowly turned to Mejihen. "You did this." She stated. Mejihen opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. "You did this," she continued. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come to our planet." She finished before turning her heel and walked out. 

Mejihen didn't move from his spot for a few moments then stood up and walk to the now completely destroyed control panel. He stared at it for a while. There was one small red button still intact and it was blinking. '_Probably because of what happened_.' Mejihen thought and dismissed it. 

It was just then that Mejihen noticed that Junior wasn't around. He must have run away because he was scared of what was going to happen. Mejihen tore himself away from the control panel and went in search of Junior. He walked the hallways of the ship until he heard sobbing. The crying was muffled, like Junior was letting out all his miseries into a pillow. Mejihen walked through the halls to hear the crying get louder. He stopped in front of a locked door. The crying seemed to come from behind the door. There weren't any doorknobs that Mejihen could use so he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Junior shouted.

Mejihen stood opened mouth. 'Well he is a little kid, right?' Mejihen thought, "He probably needs time to get over what he saw."

Mejihen walked away from the door, glancing one more time before walking the ship, thinking. There wasn't much that he could do on the ship. This was Bra's ship; she should be able to fix it. He couldn't understand all the buttons or written instructions anyway. He walked past Bra in the halls of the ship. Glancing up, he wished he hadn't. She glared death at him. Mejihen tried to walk past her as carefully as possible, trying not to provoke her. He still felt her stare on the back of his neck when he was a good distance from her. Thankfully, he turned a corner and didn't have to deal with her for that moment. Now, he had to think if there was anything that could be done. His days on this ship were going to be bad ones, he figured. No one is going to be of any help for a while, he sighed.

*****

Mejihen closed the door to his room. He leaned on it and closed his eyes. Silence filled the air. Junior must have fallen asleep again, Mejihen mused. He wondered how his people were at the moment. Or better yet, where Pan was or how all her family back on Earth was. 

*****

Back in the room where all the crying stopped, Junior got up from his bed. He felt foolish that he was upset for this long. Unfortunately, he had to keep this up a little longer. Long enough to fool everyone. Junior walked up to his looking glass. The image of a little boy, with tear strained eyes stared back at him. His looked at his eyes and ignored the fact that they flashed red. All he thought was how to get revenge for his shadow sister.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Pan looked out one of the windows of the ship out to the capital city. The sky had a red tinge to it and it was hard to find something natural. There were oftentimes, patches of grass, but this was overlooked and often stepped on without any thought. There were species of many different races. The ones that had respectable titles and such, were protected by some of the most advanced buildings from the planet and the ones that could stand the planet's seemingly harsh conditions were outside, usually the ones tending to the structures outside. It was unknown to most of the species why this planet was such an important planet, why, out of all the planets in the galaxy that this planet was chosen out of all the other habitable planets. 

Pan knew. She knew from her heart but couldn't explain it. A past that she thought never existed was there, and she was remembering it, slowly, but surely. Not all of the memories were pleasant but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. What she didn't seem to understand was the creature called Rajah. She tried speaking with him but he never gave a straight answer other than where they were going. Everything he seemed to do frustrated her but she couldn't understand why. There were just some things in her past memory that was blocked out.

Pan also had the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was wrong. Something seemed to tell her that what she was doing was wrong even though she tried her hardest to ignore it. She had noticed that her temper seemed to be shorter than usual and that she never knew any magic before. Now, her mind seemed to be flooding with different spells and magic that she didn't know existed. A sudden feeling came to her that told her that if she worked on all her powers, she could become the most powerful being in the universe. That feeling left as soon as it came but it left Pan thinking if that's how Vegeta felt about his power.

Moving away from the window, Pan adjusted her armor. The symbols on the armor indicated that she was of regal class. It annoyed her to think of how they, or on her trail of thinking, Rajah, were able to get armor that fit her perfectly or how they knew she was coming. It was that type of thinking that kept on leading to they, when she didn't know who they were. The only being that she met on the ship was Rajah so it was natural for her to put some blame on him. 

The same small nagging feeling came back to her as she walked down the halls to go to the main chamber. That was where Rajah told her to meet him as soon as they land. The feeling was so persistent and annoying, she couldn't ignore it. Clenching her fists, she abruptly turned towards her sleeping chambers. Something just didn't seem right with her. That feeling refused to go away no matter how hard she tried so there must be a reason for it to happen. Pan slammed her hand on the button to her room, breaking it, put it opened nonetheless. If not, she might have blasted it open, not really caring at that point. 

Part of her mind screamed that she had to go meet with Rajah, and that he would be waiting for her. The other part kept on urging her, not yelling since the strength had long been taken away for that, but a constant nudging kept pushing Pan in the right direction.

As soon as Pan faced the only mirror in the room and looked closer in her own reflection than she ever did, the screaming stopped and Pan finally got her voice back. The second before the screaming stopped, Pan focused her attention towards her eyes. An old memory combined with knew ones; told her in her heart that this wasn't right. She managed to break the spell, seeing as her own eyes were peering back to her once more, or the spell broke from her. Whatever happened that managed to break her free, she had also realized at that moment, she was in a lot of trouble.

In the main room, Rajah waited patiently for his passenger and cargo. Suddenly a voice boomed in his head. 

'She knows but no worries, the damage has been done and still remains. If anything, we still have her and they will come.' said the voice, then leaving as though it was never there.

Rajah nodded once before heading towards the room where the princess, Pan, currently resided.

*****

Mejihen shivered as a chill went down on his spine. He suddenly had enough sense to move from his seat at the controls, just as Junior fired a ki blast at it. Mejihen stared at the smoking pile that had been his seat a moment ago, then at Junior. One look told him that he should start running or do something. He grabbed the jewel on his necklace only to have his hand blasted away. Desperate, he cried out for Bra, holding that she would hear him. 

She came, but didn't act soon enough. Junior seemed to be ready for her and fired at her before she managed to put up any defenses up. Bra held her head in her hands as she struggled to get to her senses. Junior, seeing his opportunity, rushed towards Mejihen, ripped the necklace off of him, causing blood to appear where the chain of the necklace ripped his skin. His reaction time was much slower than a child with saiya-jin blood would have and was knocked out before he was able to say or do anything. Just as Bra was getting up and fighting instincts started to kick in, Junior held up the blue jewel, which glowed brighter than Mejihen had ever had it glow but with a dark essence around the edge, he shouted a few words, none that Bra understood. It didn't matter if she understood or not when comforting blackness overtook her eyes and mind.

*****

Gohan hovered in sweet peace that surrounded him. Around him, the darkness was soft and comforting, so peaceful. No one had to fight here; there were no wars, no people. There were no names either but he didn't need names or people. The peace was too sweet for him.

That was when Gohan notices a bright light in front of him. It wasn't too bright, but it was getting brighter. It was destroying the peace that he came to enjoy so much. A new emotion surged up from the pit of his stomach, or was it an old one? Something that gave the word in his mind, anger, was it? That was right, it had to be. Why did he feel so much angry for this light? And why was it getting bigger? Gohan's stomach suddenly felt like it was inside out. He was hungry, he thought. But why and what is hunger and why did it hurt so much? The pain his stomach caused him to reach the light faster. 

'I don't want to leave!' Gohan shouted, upset that he was leaving this world of comfort to one of pain. But something else was ignoring him, pushing; pulling him to the light with all these different senses. Something that still had his memory and essence. And when the light finally surrounded Gohan, his memories and himself became one. That's when he realized that it was only daylight and the sweet smell of the air that greeted him. 

Gohan struggled against the throbbing pain in his head and the jolting stabbing pain in his stomach. Slowly, he managed to sit up, as weak as he was. The thought of how long he was unconscious was quickly replaced with if he didn't eat to replace his energy soon, that blackness he was in would be a permanent one. 

Gohan pushed himself to his feet and thought of how he was to get any food in his condition. All his senses were dulled which would make hunting extremely hard. With that, Gohan made a hard decision, one that he didn't even think that is was a bad one when he was a young child. He decided to let in instincts take over him completely.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Mejihen groaned as he clutched his head. The floor seemed very cold and didn't seem to fare well with his throbbing head. A moan from someone else in the room indicated to him that he wasn't alone as he expected before. Supporting his weight on his elbows and ignoring the throbbing pain that begged him not to move, he sought out to see who else was in the room with him. It was a little dark in the room but there was enough light in the room to see a recognizable head of blue hair. Mejihen groaned even louder, but not from the pain. Bra wasn't exactly the first person he wanted to see, especially with what happened just before.

Mejihen suddenly realized that he felt a whole lot lighter than before. Stealing a glance at his chest, where his blue stone had laid out there before. One of his hands reached out to touch the area, trying to make him believe that it was still there but missing, but the final arm that he ended up leaning on couldn't support his weight, and so he promptly fell back to the ground.

He struggled not to let the blackness overwhelm him. Hissing through his teeth, he managed to bring the world around him back into focus. He realized that his hand was still on his chest where his stone was supposed to be. Mejihen swore under his breath when he realized that the one thing that gave him hope that he would survive this whole fiasco, was gone. He also managed not to whimper when he heard Bra coming to. It wasn't like he could get up and protect himself now, with all his energy gone and with the way she acted on the ship, it was likely that he had a shorter time to live than he had hoped.

"Mmmmm..." Bra muttered as she started to wake up.

Mejihen used all his strength to get to a sitting position.

Bra said something incoherent under her breath and her hand went to her head.

Mejihen pushed himself to a nearby wall so he could lean on it. The struggle to do so caused him to get out of breath but he managed to hold his own and appear as though he was just lounging.

Bra opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a moment or two, all the while leaving Mejihen to think of valid reasons, or excuses, for them being there. After that moment, he wondered whether Bra even know he was in the same room as he was. Then, the most unlucky, yet most common thing, happened when one was usually trying to stay quiet. He sneezed.

Mejihen paused and looked at Bra, fearing for the worst. But when she didn't seem to react, he started to get worried. Just as he was about to say something, Bra moved to sit up. She avoided looking at him, but instead seemed to concentrate on something else. Mejihen watched her carefully. She seemed to struggle when she sat up. Once she looked as though she felt stable sitting up, she brought her hand in front of her and closed it to a fist. She exhaled suddenly and the fist opened up. Her eyes opened wide in realization.

At that moment, Mejihen had a vague realization of what's going on. Both Bra and himself didn't have and of their strength, like it was sucked out of their body. That could be the reason why they had trouble even moving around. Bra glanced at Mejihen and narrowed her eyes. He held his breath, forgetting that she didn't have the strength to hurt him.

Bra noticed that Mejihen seemed to fear her. That was all the more reason to accuse of this whole mess. If he didn't do anything wrong, he shouldn't be afraid of her at all. What she didn't know, that whenever she got angry, her hair starts standing on its end and if the coloring was just a little different, she looked like a very angry female saiya-jin. But the coloring that she did have made her look like a very pissed off Bulma, which was equally worse. It was a sight that would send fear to all that were in the path of her wrath. Right now, that person was the alien in front of her, Mejihen.

But instead, Bra kept her cool. She managed to take a deep breath and relax a bit. Her hair stopped standing on its ends, but despite that, Bra still managed to look and feel very angry.

Throughout the whole time that Bra was going through the different moods of her anger, Mejihen watched curiously and started to relax himself. It appeared to him that she wouldn't kill him just yet but maybe get back at him at another time. So, trying to get her attention away from whatever thoughts of mauling him that she had, he tried to strike up a small conversation, just so the tense silence between them would end.

"So...ummm... how do you feel?" Mejihen asked cautiously. He doubted that he would get a civil response, or a response at all but he had say something.

Bra eyed Mejihen, all her focus on him. Finally, she seemed to give up and relax her eyes. She looked at her palm and tried to force it to a weak fist once more and released it. She looked at Mejihen, trying to see if whatever he was saying was sincere. His face was honest enough, so she decided to trust him for this limited time. But she wasn't going to she that to him. 

"I don't feel myself. Lets leave it at that."

Mejihen looked a bit surprised that she responded at all so he pressed further, hoping that he wouldn't instigate her anger in any way.

"Do you feel like all her strength is out of you, like you've been working out too hard but your muscles feel fine?" Mejihen paused for a second then quickly added, "Because I feel that way exactly."

Bra pondered Mejihen's question, then what he said right after. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one that felt that way. She nodded once then went back to her own thoughts. Mejihen noticed that she was through with questions for a moment and went to his own thoughts on the situation they were currently in.

Mejihen was looking around the room for a way out. He noticed that there was an open part of the wall to the right side of him, but he also knew that it was probably protected by a force field. A small flash of red light supposedly where the force field was, proved his theory. He was wondering different ways to break through the force field when he heard Bra gasp.

"You're there!" She exclaimed.

Mejihen was stunned. He had no reply for her, instead looked at her as though she was some kind of lunatic 

"Your ki was hidden to nothing before. Nobody could sense you before. I wasn't even able to sense you until now." Bra explained. Mejihen still stared at her, not really understanding what she was saying to him. Slowly, he came to realize what she was saying, but not exactly. She mentioned sensing him. Did that mean she was a sensitive, like he thought she was in the first place? Mejihen wasn't able to form that question out but was able to blurt out, "What do you mean?"

Bra narrowed her eyes. 'Doesn't he get anything', she thought to herself, 'or is as stupid as a cow?' She paused to think out her words carefully, in a way that a child should be told. "What I meant was that I'm able to sense your ki. I wasn't able to before, like it was hidden." Bra said. 'Its not like you have that much to hide anyway,' Bra mused.

Mejihen looked at Bra as though she was crazy. He didn't even know that ki could be hidden, and if weren't for the sensitives, he would have never guess that it could be senses. He tried to think of a logical explanation, one that she would be happy with. "I don't know." he replied forlornly. He didn't know what to say to her because then she would again probably bring up another question with an answer he didn't know. 

Bra was about to riposte when they both stopped what they were doing to hear footsteps approaching their cell. Before they could prepare themselves or even gained enough strength to move from their spots a figure appeared in from of the door. Mejihen suddenly grew tense as he saw this new figure. "Rajah," Mejihen hissed between his teeth. Bra watched Mejihen, surprised herself that he could get angry.

Rajah smirked, clearly amused by Mejihen's reaction, as though it was something he expected. "Well, well, Mejihen, my old friend. I only came to see how both of you were doing. I wouldn't want you two to be dead, at least, not just yet."

Mejihen growled and tried to stand up. His limbs seemed to fail under him suddenly and he fell back down to the floor hard.

Rajah laughed at Mejihen's behalf. "I see you are feeling weak. Don't worry, we didn't give you so much that you would be dead, otherwise both of you would be of no use to us." Rajah turned to Bra and grinned cruelly. "Enjoy your time of freedom, little saiya-jin princess, because we have something very special for you. And you shouldn't even try to escape. We definitely made sure you had enough poison in you so you wouldn't be able to do anything for a long time."

Bra shook her head, disbelieving. "What?! How did you know.... what kind of poison!?" She shouted, enraged, but feeling that all her power wasn't going through her limbs like it should have been. She had never ever felt so weak but she wasn't about to let this blue freak get her by.

Rajah just shrugged off her reaction as he laughed. "You are very talkative, little princess, but that's all I'm going to say at the moment on the issue. About the poison, well now, Mejihen, my old friend. Why don't you tell her about Ova poison? I mean, you had a large dose of it too and I have other business to attend to. Like the young spirit princess, Pan was it?" Rajah chuckled as he left them, not giving them time to say anything as he left.

It didn't matter to Mejihen. His heart froze when he heard Rajah mention the Ova poison. Bra was about to shout out after Rajah after he left but stopped when she glanced at Mejihen. His face turned as white as a sheet and he looked as though he was about to pass out. She knew something was wrong. She felt it in his ki now. It was fear. But it was some other type of different fear, the kind that wanted her to run away and not hear and see what was going to happen. Her human side wanted to run away from experiencing this fear, but her saiya-jin side was too prideful too let this fear scare her. So she stood her ground. "What was he talking about," she asked, "What kind of poison was it?"

Mejihen slumped against the wall, not being about to speak at the moment. For a moment, he forgot that Bra was in the room until he heard her question finally echoed in his mind. Breaking from his stupor, he slowly turned to face her. Her eyes stared at his suspiciously but he noticed a little deeper that she was really worried now. He opened his mouth, trying to reassure her, but he couldn't think of anything to say that would help her feel better. So he tried to lie, hoping to make her feel better.

"Its nothing too bad. We'll be okay in the end."

Bra raised her eyebrow. She could tell from his ki that he was lying. Hell, she didn't even have to sense he ki because she could read it off his face. So she pressed on with the questions. "And what happens in the end? Its not like we'll die in the end because you did say we will be okay, right?" Bra asked, emphasizing on the you.

Mejihen paled more than he was at the moment and he visibly shrunk against the wall. "Yeah..." he squeaked , unable to meet her eyes.

Bra sighed and leaned against her own wall. This wasn't a good thing. Not only have they been captured, but poisoned as well, supposedly a slow death was eminent in the future. She closed her eyes and concentrated on sensing everything around. She could feel that Mejihen was upset for lying to her, but he also felt that he didn't want to make her feel too bad or make her upset. Also, it seemed to Mejihen that he knew the Bra knew he was lying. Bra tried to push away her senses because they were confusing her at the moment. 'It must be the poison', she thought, 'my own powers are starting to give me a headache.'

"There is no cure, is there?" She asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"No." Mejihen replied glumly.

Bra sighed again. She figure that the constant sighing was becoming annoying, but she couldn't help herself. She was at a complete loss of what to do. So she tried to somewhat change the subject."

"Junior was the one that got us here in the first place. But he had one of those demon shadow thingies in him, right? What is that thing? Some sort of ghost, or what?"

Mejihen pondered her question. It had been a long time since he heard his mother tell him the story and he wanted to get it right. After all they were going to be here for a while. 

"Those demons are called shadow monsters, roughly translated into your tongue. I guess they are sort of like ghosts." Mejihen up righted himself so he could see Bra. He figured that he should hear the story the way it was told to him exactly, like it was customary on his planet. Although it wasn't customary to tell it to outsiders, he didn't think that it mattered anymore.

"I was going to say the story back on Earth, but was... unable to. It was going to be the compact version, but I guess I could give you the whole thing. It would kill off the time because I think we are going to be here for a while."

Bra nodded and motioned for him to continue. Mejihen relaxed himself and told it to her from the beginning.

"Once, long ago, the goddess life opened her eyes. to her, the universe seemed so dark and she wasn't able to see very far. But then some dust flew by her nose. When she sneezed, the universe lit up like an explosion. She laughed as she watched the light because she could finally see. She watched with the curiosity of a small child the light form into small stars. the stars flickered and danced before her eyes, like a dance. She loved watching everything all around her but after a while, she started to feel a little lonely. So she picked up stones from the ground in her hand and held them tight. When she opened her hands, the stones turned to planets. She made many planets, putting them all some distance from each other because the universe seemed like a large place. She put them each in front of a star or even two stars and even three stars, so those planets could watch the fire dance. She waited a while but nothing else happened on the planet. So she went to each planet and blew on them. The planets started moving around the star and life started to form from her breath. She waited some time after that and watched the life on the planets. 

After a while, she became lonesome again. She wanted someone like herself to play with. So she took a piece of her skin and put a piece on each of the planets. Each piece of skin became a person, then more people and then more until the planets were filled with people just like herself. She became very happy and played on each planet with her children. After a while, she noticed that her children were able to have children and she wanted to have children that same way but wasn't able to find anyone to have them with. 

She was not the only one of her kind in existence. When she started to long for her own children, he introduced himself to her. She was ecstatic to find someone just like her. He called himself death. Life and death became joined in union from that moment. And from there she had her children. Life's children were very strong and powerful, even more so since both their parents had been so infinitely strong. Life decided not to leave them with her other children and created a world called heaven. That is were her children lived and where her other children of life went to when their own life was over.

The Goddess still considered herself a small child. She was still learning from her own powers so she went to the planets she created to teach and learn from her children. Death did not like being left alone and was jealous of Life's powers. When she left, he took one of his sons and taught them all his values and magic. They then created a place where they called hell. Death was mad because hell wasn't as big and as high as heaven. So when Life's children began to die, he began to steal their souls and put them in hell.

Life started to sense something was wrong with her children so she went to confront death.The goddess shook her head and cried when she couldn't find her mortal children in heaven. She didn't want Death to take her children away to somewhere they didn't belong. So she hid all her immortal children high in the heavens and sealed them away, so Death wouldn't take them away like he did with his son. She also tried seal the heavens away from the rest of Life's dimension. The only thing that was left was for Life to seal away Death.

Death knew what she was going to do, so he spit on the ground to leave a part of himself behind and stored away his son in the ground in heaven before Life sealed it away. Then Death went to confront Life. The goddess Life tried to seal away death but realized that that she wouldn't have enough energy, that she would have to seal herself too. So she plucked out a piece of her hair and it flew away in the wind. Then she brought death close to her in an embrace and sealed herself and him into one of the planets that she created. The ground opened up and accepted them, but a small opening formed on that planet, where the world death created and the world the goddess created met to one and that met on one planet.

The piece of hair the goddess Life let kept on giving life to the universe despite the fact that she was sealed away. The piece of himself that death left behind kept on taking life, trying to influence Life's mortal children so they would go to hell instead of heaven since he couldn't take them outright anymore. So because of that, there is always a never ending struggle between life and death."

Mejihen paused to take a breath from tell this small beginning. Bra watched him, clearly interested by the story but not seeing the point to it. Mejihen saw her puzzlement to this and motioned to her that the story wasn't over, but about halfway done. Bra let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the wall in a more comfortable position to listen to the rest of his story. Mejihen nodded and continued with his story.

"Life's children still remained in heaven, only able to watch the other world from where they were. They weren't strong enough or powerful enough to go to the living worlds, they were strong enough to influence their mortal brothers and sisters. They were even able to predict the near future of their mortal brothers and sisters. What they couldn't predict was the future of one of their own. The youngest of them, Kago, was tired of being immortal and want to grow up in the worlds of life. So he destroyed himself as a god and was born as a mortal child.

Even as a mortal, because he was once immortal in his past life, he still kept most his powers. He remembered nothing of his life as an immortal, but that's how he wanted it to be. As he grew older, his powers in turn increased with each passing year. When he was of age, he fell in love and had children. His children were not as powerful as him but they each had a certain power. One had the power of air. Another had the power of fire, another of earth, and another with the power of water. I am the descendant from the power of water side."

Mejihen paused at this point to see Bra's reaction. Her eyes widened but he didn't wait for her to say anything.

"The most powerful was the one with the power of spirit. Kago didn't know, but his immortal brother had been watching him throughout life. You remember when he was buried in the ground of heaven. Well, when he broke free, he swore revenge for his father and was born as one of Kago's children. The was how Chishan was born. Chishan remembered nothing when he was born but instead enjoyed life as he grew up. All of Kago's children fell in love and children in turn. Chishan didn't know that one of his children carried the hate and revenge in his heart. His name was Akume. He knew how to access all his power but waited until the perfect opportunity to used it against his father and grandfather.

There was a great battle when that happened. The world that they had lived in was destroyed but Kago had enough power to bring all of his family and people safe to another life planet. He felt sad for the planet he spent his whole life on so he went back and brought five crystals that remained from the planet. He gave a crystal to each of his children and powered them up to each of their elements. He also gave them the crystals so they could be protected. With them, they could hide from the son of Chishan, Akume. Chishan was upset that it was his son that was doing this, but Kago reassured him that all will be well.

After a while, all of Kago's children began to let their guard down but Kago didn't. He was ready when Akume attacked with a demon from hell. Akume called the demon Shenron, the fire dragon of hell. Kago used most of his power to try to destroy the fire dragon but wasn't able to. So he broke the dragon into seven pieces and threw them away. Akume was surprised to see his prized dragon demon destroyed but that moment of astonishment Kago took to destroy Akume. He had used so much energy that he had to sacrifice himself to destroy Akume. Under Akume's dying breath, he swore that he would be born again and he would get his revenge. Kago managed to breath out that he would meet him, much stronger than before, then he finally died."

Bra was staring at the ground after hearing the last part of the story. Apparently, Mejihen probably didn't realize that he was talking about the Dragonballs. He probably didn't even know that they even existed. Bra decided that she wouldn't say anything about them. She looked back up to see Mejihen staring at her. She blushed and told him that she was listening, just thinking. He nodded and went to the final part of the story.

"The stones were passed down in the family for a few thousand years. The stones still held the power the Kago put in them but can still be used by anyone with the blood Kago in there veins. Our people are peaceful people and didn't want to get involved in any squabbles. We were also capable of defending ourselves with the stones. We work to get treaties and such so we could stay safe for all times.

Not that long ago, the planet trade, rule by the tyrant Frieza, fell apart. We had a treaty with them so they wouldn't take over our planet, instead trade them some of our resources. When it was rumored that Frieza had died, they was great rejoicing on my planet. We were all happy that we didn't have to be ruled by someone as evil as Frieza.

That peace didn't last too long when someone new came and took Frieza's place. He reinstated the planet trade under his authority. He claimed that all the peace treaties from before were still valid. But on our planet we didn't believe him. Especially when he started to steal away the stone carriers. We knew then that he... was the incarnation of Akume. He claimed the same name, and I..." Mejihen shook his head, more to himself, as though he was fighting off memories he didn't want to think of at the moment. 

"He took my mother, who was the water stone carrier but she help me escape and gave me the stone. I thought... I thought that if I could get some help, that this would all end."

Mejihen sighed and held his head. "This isn't ending the way that I had hoped."

Bra gazed at Mejihen for some time. She wasn't really staring at him but thinking on her own. She heard of Frieza a few times from her father, although he would never directly tell her about him. She only heard bits and pieces here and there. 'That was a pretty... weird story. really long too,' Bra thought to herself. She wasn't sure whether she should believe it but he did seem pretty serious about it. Another question came to her mind.

"How do you know that guy? The one you called Rajah?"

Mejihen winced. He hoped that she wouldn't ask that question, not after what he had told her. 

"Lets just say he's an old friend that became a quick enemy. That's all."

It seemed to Bra that Mejihen didn't want to say anything else about the subject. Putting that in the back of her mind, she started to wonder how her family back on Earth were doing.


End file.
